Saving Andy
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: Sequel to The Undercover Life. Andy is closing in on her due date, but she's still missing. Meanwhile, Sam is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Her kidnapper is well known around Fifteen Division because they have never had enough evidence to put him away. Will her family at Fifteen find her before the baby comes or even worse? MCSWAREK FIC! R&R -ELS
1. chapter one

She slowly opened her eyes and squinted. She stared at the ceiling. It was bright. Her head was pounding. She felt nauseated. Andy wondered where she was and how she ended up here. It was as if she were going through the world's worst hangover. Honestly, she wished that all of this were just a nasty hangover.

She could not recall much. In fact, her recollection of her abduction was a little foggy. She remembered watching tv and the door being pushed in. She remembered blood- lots of it, actually, but it wasn't hers. She remembers things falling and shattering on the floor.

Andy raised her hand and placed it on her neck where she had been stuck with a syringe. She tried to sit up, but both her pregnant belly and the duct tape which bound her wrists made it all the more difficult.

Andy wanted to panic. Correction, she wanted to freak out, bang on the door, and scream so she could maybe find out who was responsible for this, but she couldn't. She needed to protect this baby. She needed to stay calm. Stress was the last thing she needed. She thought about Sam wondering where he was or if he were okay. _Did any of this have something to do with Brennan?_

She looked around the room confused. _Where was she?_ She finally managed to sit up. The room she was in was different than what she had imagined.

It wasn't cold and empty. There were no concrete floors or walls. It was a simple bedroom. There was green shag carpet. The bed she was on had no frame or headboard. It was just the mattress on the ground. The walls were covered in wallpaper in a simple spring-like shade. There was one window; however, it was boarded shut. The room was empty except for her mattress, a chair, and a dresser. There were neither decorations on the walls nor pictures.

The doorknob began to rattle as someone struggled to find the right key to unlock it. Andy watched the door open, and a man walked in.

He was fairly tall. He looked to be maybe in his late fifties possibly early sixties. He had a buzz cut and wore glasses. He walked in carrying a plate. It smelled delicious to Andy since had not eaten since the day before.

A second man entered but with a limp in his step. Andy assumed this was the man she had stabbed in the thigh. However, this man she recognized. He was her obstetrician. She had been going to him since she found out about her pregnancy.

"Hello, Candace," he said as he removed the duct tape from her mouth. He was about her age, "How are you feeling?"

Andy ignored him. She wasn't going to talk. Instead, she continued to study their facial features. They looked like father and son. The older man gave a look to the younger man who left the room. There was something about him, the older man, that seemed familiar. She had definitely seen him before.

The older man sat down on the mattress beside Andy. He adjusted his glasses before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She cringed. The man slid his hand down Andy's neck and across her collarbone as if he were a constrictor sizing up his next victim. He looked as if he were tempted and quickly pulled his hand back. He began to talk.

"I can't believe you left me like that. There I was thinking that you had left that hotshot detective for me, but then you ran off with that dark haired man," he confessed. She was confused. Had this man been watching her that long?

"Was he the one that knocked you up? Did you leave because of what people would think and say since he was your training officer, and you were his rookie? Or was it because of me? Were you running away from me?" The look on this man's face showed nothing but hurt. She remained silent.

He raised his voice and demanded that she answer him. He startled Andy causing her to jump.

"I- I don't know," Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I really didn't mean it. It's just, when I saw you at my son's office, I just- it was like a flip was switched inside of me. It was the first I'd seen you in months and I- I missed you, Zoe, I really did. Just tell me, you didn't leave me because of what I did to Sophie did you?"

Andy shook her head. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I had lost you forever!" He said wiping the tears from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He placed the duct tape over her mouth and left the room.

Andy whimpered. This man was sick. He was mentally sick. Who were these girls? Why did he call her Zoe? So many questions raced through out her mind. The name Zoe was repeated in her mind several times as she tried to find the slightest hint of familiarity. Who was Zoe? And that was when it clicked. Zoe Martinelli, the rookie from Fifteen who was killed off duty. Ray Nixon thought she was Zoe Martinelli.

—

Several officers in Fifteen division watched Sam in Franks's office as he was pacing back and forth. He was sick to his stomach. He felt like crying. He felt like screaming. He had no idea whether to sit or stand or continue pacing. He was a literal train wreck. Frank finally walked in and sat behind his desk. Sam quickly sat down across from him.

"Frank-" Sam started. He was quickly cut off.

"Before you ask, we don't have any leads yet."

"It's been over thirteen hours!" Sam stood and raised his voice in frustration. He sat back down.

"Fine, what do you know?" He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He had already been awake for over twenty-four hours.

"Not much, but we do have surveillance footage from the cameras we installed."

"And?"

"We know there were two men both were wearing ski masks. One of them was wearing glasses. We know that Andy did put up a fight. She managed to injure one of her attackers. The other one came up behind her and managed to drug her" Sam leaned forward and looked down at the floor.

"Swarek, do you think Jamie Brennan could have had anything to do with this? Did he make you or McNally?"

"I don't think he could have. When the deal was going down, the guy said there was a rumor that one of us were cops. You guys have it on tape. He defended me and said he wouldn't have anyone else with him. Besides, before his wife and kid were killed, he seems like a pretty decent family man. He wouldn't do a thing to hurt her while she's pregnant or once she has a baby."

"Also, really Swarek? You had to get her pregnant? You know she can't be undercover if she's pregnant. We should have pulled her. You want to explain why you didn't tell us about it so we could pull her? I've got Boyd losing his mind over this trying to find something to pin on her because of her pregnancy," Frank said.

"We didn't find out until about four or five weeks into the op, and she was already at eight weeks along. We had already been out several times with Brennan and our coworkers. We were in too deep to pull her. She had been working at the office behind a desk away from the warehouse. I made sure she would go nowhere near it. We agreed that she would go no where near the warehouse at the end when everything went down. Frank, I don't think his had anything to do with Brennan or his guys."

" I agree with you. There was no way we could pull her, but you should have informed HQ."

"We did. I told Jerry. He sent Nash in under cover to check up on her. No one followed her. She made sure."

"Good. You can go now," Frank said. Sam stood up to walk out of the door. "Sam?" He turned around. "as your friend, I'm really happy for you two, and I really hope we find them soon, brother."

"Thanks," Sam said as he shut the door. He wanted to smile. In fact, he tried, but he could not do it. Sam walked down the steps. He walked by Jerry's desk and sat down.

—

I have rewritten and edited some of the first chapter. There isn't too much of a difference. The second will be up soon. Seriously y'all, thanks so much for being this patient. It's been a long hiatus, and I haven't really been able to give y'all an update. I've been planning, and everything I plan falls through.

ELS


	2. Chapter two

He told Oliver that he would try to sleep. He needed sleep desperately, but he couldn't- not when he knew she was out there scared and alone.

She had been gone for two days now, and Sam hardly new what to do with himself. He hoped, and he prayed that she were okay, that they were okay. Frank had sent Sam home that night to at least try to get some rest. Oliver went with him. He knew Sam needed somebody. Sam wouldn't admit it, but he really didn't want to be alone. It was just understood between the two.

Instead of sleeping that night, Sam tossed and turned. He looked at the digital alarm clock on his night stand. The bright red letters read _1:57 am._

Sam could hear the tv from the living room. He finally got out of bed. He opened his door and walked down the hallway. The hardwood floor creaked at each step.

Sam reached the end of the hallway. He turned to his right to face the white bedroom door. He slowly turned the knob and stepped in.

The walls were a light gray. Little white picture frames were neatly hung. The crib was a simple white with dark gray cover on the mattress and a yellow accented pillow. He walked across the dark gray and white striped rug. Sam slid his hand across the side of the white crib as he walked by. He looked at the picture on the wall above the changing table. It was a drawing of a police badge in a white frame. _Baby_ was written across the top of the badge, and _Swarek_ was written across the bottom. The year _2018_ was written in the middle.

Sam walked to the window and pulled the gray and white chevron curtains. He watched the rain drops race down the outside glass. Lighting lit up the sky. He leaned up against the window and continued to stare blankly. Andy was out there alone with someone. She was probably terrified. She was about to have a baby, and he wasn't there to be by her side or to hold her hand when she needed him the most. He desperately tried to push the _what ifs_ out, but those horrible thoughts continued to cross his mind.

He managed to lose those thoughts for a brief minute, but in that minute, he reflected on how perfect life had been the last few months.  
They were happy back in their little bubble. They were able figured it out and understand their relationship without people at Fifteen in their business. It was what they needed. They were finally happy, but their happiness was abruptly ripped away from two sick and cruel people. The thoughts returned, and Sam did not know if he would ever see Andy and their kid again.

He had been crying since he walked by the crib. It was a silent cry, and only tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted scream and to throw things. He was hurting, and he wanted to lash out.

"Brother, we're gonna find McNally, and we're gonna bring them home," Oliver said quietly. He was stood in the doorway and walked in.

"You don't know that," Sam continued to look out of the window. He lowered his head, and looked at the carpet. His fist rested against the wall. "What if I never see her again? What if I never even get to meet this baby? They're my family, Ollie."

"I don't know that, but Sammy, you and I both know that Andy is a fighter. She's going to fight before she lets anything happen to her or that baby."

Sam walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. He held his head in his hands. He once again wiped tears from his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Sam Swarek was tough. He couldn't recall of the last time he had ever cried, yet he assumed it was a time in his childhood. As he kid, he vowed he would never become vulnerable and appear weak. He wanted to be tough for his mom and Sarah. Sam never would have thought that the doe-eyed rookie who blew his cover would become the love of his life. Crying was a foreign concept to him.

"It's okay to let it out, Brother," Oliver said. He walked over and patted Sam's shoulder. "No one is here to judge you. You have every right to break down, Sam. Sometimes you just need to let it out."

"What I need is Andy and my kid back!" Sam raised his voice. He sniffed. He looked up at Oliver. "I'm sorry, Ollie, I just- What if-what if I never see-" Sam broke down, "and the baby- It's not even born yet, and- and it's already in harms way. What if I have a little boy or a baby girl and I- I never, you know, get to have a chance to feel their little fingers wrap around mine. I'll never know if it has Andy's doe-eyes or Andy's been hoping it has dimples like mine. What I never see them again?"

"You will. We'll find them, Sammy, okay. You'll see McNally again. You'll get to hold your kid. You'll get to feel them wrap their fingers around your one finger, and, brother, let me tell you it's the most amazing thing," Oliver grinned from ear to ear. It truly was amazing, and he was determined to do everything in his powers to help Sam experience that feeling.  
"You will get your chance, okay?" Sam nodded. He rubbed his hands over his face to wipe away any evidence of his crying "but you're going to have to get some sleep if you want to get near the case and help." Oliver walked to the door. "You comin?"

"I'm just gonna stay here for now," Sam said. He leaned back into the rocking chair. Oliver shut the door. Sam heard his footsteps slowly fade, and once they did, he let out the first sob of many.

Andy tossed and turned. She wasn't sure what day it was, or whether it were night or day. She was pregnant, alone and uncomfortable. Her feet and her back hurt. She needed this baby out of her, but she was determined to keep her baby safe.

Andy was afraid; in fact, she was terrified. She had hear of the things he had done to Zoe Martinelli. Luke had been obsessing over her cold case, and Andy had the chance to read the file. However, the file never mentioned anything about a mental illness. That terrified her even more.

She wasn't sure what would happen to her or her baby. She also wasn't sure if Sam would ever find her.

She felt the cool AC come down on her body. There was a vent on the ceiling above her. She was hot and miserable. Andy had been having Braxton Hicks for the last few weeks.

The door opened and Daniel Lizzotte, her obstetrician, limped in. He carried two muffins and a banana.

"You need to eat, Candace. The baby needs it," he said as he kneeled down beside the mattress. Andy extended her arm. She pulled her arm back when the muffin was in her hand. Andy began to unwrap the muffin.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked before taking a bite of the muffin. "Is he your father?"

"My uncle," he said. Andy watched him carefully. "He and my mother were identical twins. My mother was sick, just like he is, and she killed her self when I was five, and soon after that my father became an alcoholic. He eventually grew abusive. One night, I told Uncle Ray about it. He called the cops, and he took me in under his wings."

"So what, you're doing this as a favor?"

"He got me out of that hellhole, and I would do anything to repay him."

"and by anything you mean taking me," Andy stated. "He's sick, and he's a murderer. You know that!"

"I do."

"Then what does that have to do with me?"

"It's simple; he thinks you're Zoe. He came to visit me at my practice a few weeks ago, and he saw you in my office. Let me tell you, that was the happiest I had seen him in a while, and I told you, I would do anything to make him happy." Andy inhaled a sharp breath. _How far was anything?_

"Doctor Lizzo- Daniel, do you know who Zoe is?"

"I do. Do you?" He asked. Andy nodded. Her heart started racing. She fought to hold back tears.

"Please you can't let him do this!"

Sam walked out of the nursery. He slid his feed down the hallway and scratched his head. He smelled food. More specifically, he smelled eggs and bacon. Oliver was cooking breakfast.

"Thanks, Ollie, but I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat," Oliver argued. He some of the bacon over. He stood back to avoid the popping grease.

"I'll pass."

"Sammy, you've got to eat something. I know you don't want to rest until we find them, but you need to eat something. Look, we'll eat, and then we'll go to Mississauga and pull her records, all right?" Sam nodded. Oliver reached for the egg. "Now, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

A/N:

Y'all I rewrote the chapter but only to improve it! Also, I added a few more tiny details. Sorry about the wait though! Thank y'all so much for y'all's patience. I just moved out of state; so, I'm adjusting. Chapter three will be up soon!

ELS


	3. chapter three

He pulled back on the glass door and walked through. It smelled like the typical doctors' office. He made his way to the front desk

"Mr. Demarco, how can I help you?" The blond from behind the counter said looking up with a smile.

"Annie, I told you to just call me JD," Sam responded.

"All right then, JD, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get a copy of my fiancé's medical records."

"Let me see what I can do," she rolled her chair across the small room behind the desk to the file cabinet.

She bent down and pulled out the bottom drawer. The lady rustled through the files and pulled out a yellow folder. She stood up and walked to the copy machine and began to make copies. Sam looked around the room. His eyes went straight to the two seats beside the corner. It was the place they sat the last time they were here.

 _"I can't believe we've made it this far," Andy said smiling at Sam. She placed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked looking back at her. He loved to see her smile._

 _"Well, you know-us, the baby, your job, this new start here with you," Andy rested her free hand on her bump. Sam smiled._

 _"We have come a long way, and I'm excited for the road ahead," he pulled the back of her hand to his lips._

 _"What are people going to say? Literally everyone back home, Luke, my dad- Oh my God! My dad doesn't even know!" Andy worried._

 _"An- Candace," Sam caught himself before saying her name, "we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Don't let what people think get in the way of your happiness. I imagine several people, including Luke, are going to be pissed- Boyd for sure. But you're dad, he'll understand, and he'll be over the moon. In the end it's you, me, and this baby right here," Sam looked over at Andy who had a tear fall from her eye. Andy wiped it away._

 _"Ugh, I hate you," Andy laughed. Her hormones were still a wreck and anything would make her cry._

 _"Candace Wilson," Sam and Andy looked to the door. He helped her stand up._

 _"No, you don't; you love me," he said smiling at her. They walked towards the door. Andy waddled._

 _"Yeah, I do"_

"Here you go, JD," Annie said from behind the front desk. She placed the copies in a folder on top of the counter. Sam stood up and picked them up.

"Thanks Annie; by the way, is there any way I speak with Doctor Lizzotte for a moment about Candace?"

"I'm sorry, but he's out for the week with a family emergency," she responded. Sam thanked her and walked out the door.

—

 **Two weeks later**

"God, Frank! It's been two weeks, and you still don't have a lead! She's out there somewhere, and she's terrified and alone and not to mention pregnant. That's my kid and my fiancé out there, for crying out loud!" Sam fussed.

"Swarek, you need to calm down," Frank stated. People were starting to stare.

"No, I'm not! Her due date was three days ago. I don't know if she's had the baby or if she's even alive."

"Sam, I get it, but you've-"

"No, you don't get it. You have Noelle, and you have Olivia. You get to go home to them at the end of the day. What do I get? An empty apartment because the love of my life and my child are missing. Because no one here can find them!"

—

She wasn't sure how long she had been gone. Unbeknownst to her, only two weeks had passed since she went missing. However, those two week felts felt like four to her. She knew it had been less than four weeks, but only because her baby was still safe inside of her. Andy looked down rubbed her belly.

"We're going to make it out of here, Rookie," she whispered, "You're daddy will find us. He always does. Until then, I'll keep you safe. I promise." Andy heard the door knob turn over. She slowly attempted to sit up. Daniel walked in with a tray of food.

"Here, I hope you like spicy foods." Andy took it. She knew that this could help force her into labor. Ironically, he had told her this at her last actual doctors appointment.

"You know," Andy said hoping to catch his attention before he walked out of the door, "my father was an alcoholic." He looked over at her. "I mean he's trying to get better, but he still is. It started after my mom left when I was a kid. He would drink himself into oblivion every night and go into work hungover. Eventually, it started affecting his job, and every afternoon, I would come home from school and he would be passed out on the couch with empty bottles everywhere. The rookie he was training at the time took me under his wing. He uh was actually my TO at one point. Anyway, Dad eventually got kicked off of the force." Daniel sat down at the foot of the mattress. She hated reliving and talking about her childhood, but she had caught his ear. "He never hurt me physically. I can't begin to fathom what it must have been like for you though." Andy figured she had said enough. She waited for him to talk.

"It was uh traumatic, horrific. Honestly, I could never use words to describe it. He-uh blamed me for my mother's suicide. I'd-uh come home and he just-he'd-" Daniel stopped talking to compose himself, "hit me and burn me."

"I'm so sorry," Andy said.

"I can't change what happened to me, but I'm just thankful that I got out of it." There was a long silence. "So, I take it you're a cop? What about JD?" Andy nodded.

"We were actually undercover. You know, that's why Sam became a cop. His sister was raped by their father and his friends, and he would hit them and their mother. He became one so he could help protect people that are going through what they went through. When I told Sam about the baby, he was terrified that he would be just like his father. He was terrified that he couldn't-" Andy fought back tears, "he was terrified that he couldn't protect this baby." Andy wiped away the tears. "-and now I don't think he can any more!" Andy sobbed hysterically. Her tears came to an abrupt stop. She froze.

"Oh no no no no." Andy's heart began to race.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"My-my water just broke." She knew this baby was coming and soon. She would no longer be able to keep this child safe.

She was in constant pain for hours. She needed Sam by her side. He was supposed to be by her side. She was supposed to be in a hospital and not in what felt like a prison. She was supposed to keep this baby safe, and now she wasn't sure she could do that anymore.

Daniel was there. He had all these things, and Andy wasn't quite sure what they were.

"Candace, you need push."

"No, I need him. I need Sam," she cried.

"Look, you want this baby to be safe right?" He asked. Andy nodded. Sweat dropped down her face. She couldn't tell if a lot of it were tears or sweat. "Then you need to push. You just have a little bit left."

Soon, she heard a cry and threw her head back in relief. Daniel told her the gender of the baby, and she started to cry knowing Sam wasn't here with her.

"Can-can I see-" she asked. Andy was cut off.

"In a minute."

"but-but is the baby okay? my-my baby's fine right?" Andy worried.

"Yes, your baby is quite alright- six pounds and fourteen ounces," Daniel wrapped the child in the blanket. He turned around to Andy. He leaned down and handed her the newborn.

Andy grew emotional at the sight of her and Sam's child. She used her finger to push back the swaddle that was blocking his faces. Immediately, the baby wrapped its tiny little hand around its mother's index finger. "Hi, baby. I'm your mommy," Andy whispered quietly to the baby, and for the first time in weeks a faint smile crept across her face.

"Look," Daniel said, "I'm only going to say this once, and I'm going to say this fast. My uncle-doesn't want this baby-"

"No, no, please," Andy whimpered.

"Listen, please. Look, I'm trying to help," Andy looked up at Daniel and nodded. He continued. "I'll give you a few more minutes with the baby, and then I have to go. I'll make sure the baby is safe and finds a way to- Sam is it?" Andy nodded in agreement. "Okay?"

"Okay," Andy whimpered. She looked down at her baby. She knew it could be the last time she would ever be with her child and the last part of Sam she would ever see. "Do you think that I could maybe write a letter? I promise I won't give away anything. If I never get to watch this child grow up; I at least want my kid to know how much I love it."

"I guess you can. I need to read it though."' He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Daniel handed them to Andy and she began to write.

 _Rookie,_

 _I'm sure by now, you're old enough to understand why I can't be with you and your father. I love you-both of you so, so much._

 _In the twenty minutes I've known you, you've been such a ray of sunshine on a really, really cloudy day. Never have I ever seen anything more perfect than you._

 _I need you to look after your father. I know him, and I know he will blame himself. Every time, you tell him that this is not his fault. I need you to fix him and put him back together each time he falls apart._

 _Do your best in everything you do. I want you to succeed in life. Stay out of trouble. You will always have a family at 15 when you need them._

 _I love you, so, so much._

 _Mom_

Andy handed the letter back to Daniel. He read over it. Andy looked back down at the baby. With tears in her eyes, she did her best to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So, please don't take my sunshine away."


	4. chapter four

His phone rang. The light from the screen lit up the room. Sam had closed the curtains to block the sunshine from waking him up. He had hoped to sleep in since he had been unable to sleep at night for the last few weeks. He reached for the noisy phone on his nightstand.

"Swarek," Sam answered groggily. He sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes.

"Frank says you need to get down here," a voice responded. It took Sam a minute to figure out that the voice belonged to Chris Diaz.

"Is it Andy? Is there a lead?" Sam asked. His heart started racing.

"I'm not sure, sir. He only said to tell you to come down to the station."

"All right. I'll be there soon."

Sam climbed out of bed. He threw on a light grey academy tee and a pair of loose black shorts. He stuffed his feet into his tennis shoes not bothering to untying them. Sam didn't care though. She could be there. This all could be over. They could be happy. They could be a family now.

By the time he reached the precinct, the digital clock in his Ford changed to a quarter until six. He slammed the door not bothering to grab his wallet or phone.

He had to know if it was her. He had to know if it were all over; if they could be together again. Sam made a line headed straight for the sergeant's office. He stopped to turn around when he heard his name being called from across the room.

"Swarek, come with me." Sam quickly caught up with the voice which had belonged to Jerry. He followed his best friend down the hall to a door. "Have a seat."

"Oh,God," Sam said as he pulled his hands to his face. "It's her, Jer. She's gone isn't she?"

"We don't know that yet, but we do have something."

"What?" Sam asked. In his eyes, Jerry could see a broken man desperately waiting for some glimpse of hope to grasp onto.

"We got a call from an officer over at 27. Someone found a baby on their doorstep and called it in." Sam's face lit up at Jerry's words.

"Is it? Is it my- mine and Andy's kid?"

"We're still waiting on DNA test to confirm, but I am fairly certain it is. There was a note with the baby. Forensics pulled a partial print from the paper. It came back with a match-Andy's. Not to mention the hand writing matches hers exactly."

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I wish I did. I think maybe she could be. Forensics found residue from latex glove. I think whoever delivered the baby knew what they-." Jerry was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sam, I've got someone I want you to meet," Noelle said as she walked into the room carrying a tiny little bundle. For the first time in weeks, a smile crept across is face.

"How-how do I hold a ba-" Sam began to ask. He was cut off my Noelle.

"It's easy. Just put your arms out- just like that." She leaned down to pass the sleeping child to Sam. Tears welded in his eyes.

She was beautiful, a spitting image of her mother. She was perfect. He raised her up and gently placed his lips against the sleeping child's forehead.

"I just fed her; so she will be out for a while. Come find me when she wakes up, and I'll help you." Noelle said before walking back out of the room.

"I'll let you two have some time," Jerry said smiling. "Let me know if you need anything, brother," he said before following behind Noelle.

Sam leaned back into the couch and held his newborn daughter close. He was almost happy. They were almost a family. He missed Andy dearly. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She had to be all right. She had to be safe. The Andy McNally he fell in love with was a fighter. She was going to survive this. He she would, but he still had a feeling.

He looked down at the sleeping child. The child was innocent. She was clueless as to what was happening to her mother, yet she knew subconsciously knew everything. She was a few days old, yet her eyes had studied the face of the man who had taken her mother. She had studied the surroundings in which she was born and where she was taken. Ironically, Sam thought, this child had all the answers.

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Did you tell him about the letter?" Oliver asked. Jerry tossed the handwritten note onto Oliver's desk in front of him. It was covered by the clear zip lock bag labeled _EVIDENCE_.

"Not yet. Forensics couldn't find a print that didn't match Andy's. They're analyzing the blanket that the baby was in," Jerry replied. He looked down at Oliver who sat down at the desk with his head in his right hand. He picked up the letter with his left.

"I can't stand to see him like this anymore, Jer. I mean, what if we can't find her? What if were too late. I don't know if Sammy will ever come back from that."

"Traci is having a hard time handling it, too," Jerry rolled the black office chair up to Oliver's desk. "But McNally's a fighter. We'll find her."

"I hope so, brother." Oliver's eyes scanned over the letter for what seemed like millionth time. There had to be something there. McNally was smart. She had to have done something. He flipped the note over and slammed his hand against the desk and cursed aloud.

"There's got to be something!" Oliver shouted. Several eyes from around fifteen landed on him. He put his elbows up on the desk and his head in the palm of his hands. He looked down at the letter and shook his head.

Oliver cocked his head to the side as he picked up the note with his right hand. "Jer, look at this."

"What?" he said as he looked over to the evidence bag in Oliver's hand. Oliver laid the object on the desk and turned it to where they both could see it.

"How did we miss this?" Oliver asked. He felt foolish for missing a detail such as this, but he was relieved he found it.

On the back of the note were signs of bearing down too hard on the paper. Certain letters were made visible on the back of the page. _There was her clue_ , Oliver thought as he chuckled.

"r-o-n-a-x-n-i-y" Oliver read each letter aloud as he scribbled them down. "Any idea what that means?" Jerry shook his head. Oliver looked over at Luke who walked by. "Hey, Callaghan, you good at solving puzzles?"

"Let me see." He studied the letter's closely before shaking his head. "I got nothing."

Just then Jerry's phone vibrated, and he looked down at the message from the guy in forensics

"Hey, does green shag ring a bell to either of you. Forensics found a fiber on the baby's blanket that matched to that kind of carpet."

"No, but it could mean it came from an older home- one that hasn't been updated in a good while," Oliver suggested. He looked up at Callaghan.

"Let me see the letters again," Luke said. It had to be a coincidence. "It can't be."

 _r-o-n-a-x-n-i-y_

 _r-a-y o-n-x-n-i_

 _r-a-y n-i-x-o-n_

 _Ray Nixon_

"What? What is it?" Oliver asked.

"You said green shag?" Luke asked. Jerry nodded.

"Why?"

"You remember Zoe Martinelli the rookie from Fifteen. Duct tape, green shag."

"You think it's him?" Jerry asked.

"It has to be. I mean it can't be a coincidence that the letters spell his name or that forensics found that fiber."

"I'll talk to the judge about getting a warrant as soon as possible. You tell Frank and round everyone up in parade. Ollie, you can't tell Sam, yet. We can't get his hopes up."

"I know. I'm going to check up on him and the baby, and maybe take him the letter."

* * *

"Everyone listen up!" Frank ordered. "I called all of you in here to tell you we have a lead in Officer McNally's case. Detective Callaghan, fill us in?" Luke walked up to the podium holding a coffee and the small projector remote.

"You guys ever hear of Zoe Martinelli? The rookie from Fifteen who was kidnaped and murdered." Luke clicked a button on the remote and turned to face the television. A picture of the late rookie came across the screen. A picture of Andy appeared as well.

"Long, dark brown hair, tall height, tan skin, female seem to fit his type. Ray Nixon," Luke changed the image to Nixon's mugshot, "retired military. We've tried, but we've never had enough evidence to put him away for the murder of Officer Martinelli. He's left silver duct tape and traces of green shag carpet before. We have reason to believe he has Officer Andy McNally. Why? The majority of you don't know that Officer McNally was pregnant while undercover. We believe she had the baby after she was taken. The baby was left in a box and was picked up by officers at 27 Division. McNally's prints turned up on the note left with the baby. The baby's DNA matched to both McNally and Swarek's DNA found in the system. That's why Twenty Seven handed the baby over to us. Also, forensics analyzed the blanket, and they found fibers from a green shag carpet." Luke continued and explained the letters on the back of the note. When he was finished briefing, he sat down, and Frank walked back up to the podium.

"Detective Barber, any update on the warrant?"

"It's a go."

"All right. I know the baby came as a shock to you all, but I do have to say; It's a healthy baby girl!" Everyone clapped. " Settle down. She's with her father. Now, let's gear up and bring her mother home, okay? Serve, protect, and let's go get her! Dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N: Y'all! I am so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would! So much has happened that has kept me busy in the last few months, but I finally finished the chapter! Hopefully, I can start the next one within a week or two.**

 **Please, please, please let me know what y'all think! Leave some comments! I love hearing from y'all. It motivates me!**

 **ELS**


End file.
